A Family's Intervention
by Reader128
Summary: Penning was having a good day... until the most dangerous RED couple on Earth and their "body guards" decided to have a word with him about his office's treatment of the Toretto case, but why do they even care? It's not like anyone involved in the case is related to them, right? Also has mentions of the Bourne series and Criminal Minds, but no knowledge of them is necessary.


**A. N. Okay, so this randomly popped into my head while I was driving to work. I just needed to have it written and posted before it drove me insane. It has not been beta read. If you see any mistakes, please leave a comment or message me. It would be much appreciated. Thank you, and have fun reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RED, any of the Fast and Furious series, Criminal Minds, or the Bourne series. I just use the characters from time to time before giving them back.**

"Agent Penning, your three o'clock is here," a secretary told him through the intercom.

Supervisory Special Agent James Penning looked at the intercom in confusion, "Rhodes, I don't have any appointments scheduled for today. Who is it?"

"Victoria Winslow and several guests who refuse to tell me their names. Agent Winslow says that they are her guards. Shall I show them in?"

Penning paled, he knew that name, "Send them in and make sure Stasiak is not anywhere near them. I don't want his mouth getting him into trouble."

"Yes, sir."

Less than a minute later, Penning, who had regained his composure, was sitting behind his desk staring at one of the greatest wet work agents in the world, a former member of the KGB, and three people that he didn't recognize. The woman was a complete mystery, but the two men (twins based on appearance, though they held themselves very differently and had vastly different styles) seemed familiar, but he couldn't place where he'd seen them before. The two he decided to focus on were the biggest threats: Victoria Winslow and Ivan Simonov. He could think of absolutely no reason for them to be in his office.

"Agent Penning," Ms. Winslow started, "we have never been formally introduced, though I do try to keep up with the lead agents in the FBI. My name is Victoria Winslow. This is my husband, Ivan Simonov. He's former KGB. These three are three of our children and my body guards for the day: Sarah Moses, William Cooper, and William's twin brother Kirill Dravyk. We have a family matter we would like to discuss with you."

"Since I have never met any of you in person before, I can't see how I would have business with any of your family," Penning replied.

Ivan laughed as Victoria smiled and answered, "Many years ago, Ivan and I fell in love. We knew our relationship would not be sanctioned, but we decided to continue it nonetheless. We had five children, all of whom were adopted by others. Soon after the birth of our last son, MI6 found out about our love and ordered me to end it, so I did. It was not until an incident with a couple of our friends that we were brought back together. We did our best to keep up with our children, but after I put three bullets in Ivan's chest, we completely lost contact with our two youngest. We did not want to draw attention to them in any way. Let me tell you about them. Our eldest child grew up in Virginia. He was a lawyer before he joined the FBI. I believe you have met Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner? He's now the head of the Behavioral Analysis Unit out of Quantico. He gave us our first grandchild."

Agent Penning paled slightly, but Victoria decided to take no notice and continued, "Next, we had the twins. We decided that it would be better to separate them, so Ivan took Kirill to Russia while I stayed with William here in America. William joined the CIA after leaving the Marines. Kirill's career path mirrored his brother's, and he eventually joined the Secret Service. They sent him on a suicide mission, much like the CIA did to William. Kirill now works directly under Ivan while William gained a large promotion as well. You may recognize them… Kirill was the Russian agent sent after Jason Bourne before that whole mess became public, and William saved the life of Vice President Stanton after he was kidnapped. Now, we move onto our youngest two children. Sarah was born fourth. She was raised by a nice family in Kansas City. She worked at social services there until she started chatting with a friend of mine. She was also involved with the Stanton incident… she is now married to the man who kidnapped him. You may have heard of Frank Moses? He and Sarah are now one of the best teams I have seen in quite some time. She has taken over the job of keeping him safe and is doing very well at it. This brings me to our youngest."

Through all of this, Penning had become more and more unnerved, still not sure where all of this was leading, so he finally asked, "Your youngest?"

"Yes, you see, we tried to space out where our children were adopted: Aaron in Virginia, Kirill in Russia, William in Ohio, Sarah in Missouri…, and Brian in California."

Any hope at all that Agent Penning had that this was a mistake left the room at those last three words. Any blood he had left in his face left it then as well.

Victoria smiled grimly, "I have not been in my children's lives like a mother should. Brian's life was harder than that of our other children. His adoptive mother was a wonderful woman, but the man she married was of the worst sort. Since we had distanced ourselves, we did not find out about him until it was too late. Ivan and I do not like seeing our children in pain. We were there for Aaron when his wife was murdered. We were there for Kirill after Jason left him nearly dead on the roadside. We helped William and Sarah after the mess with Stanton. Now, I find out that the FBI is trying to destroy the family that my youngest has managed to build. I have met Dominic and Mia Toretto… they both impressed me, something that not many manage to do. Dominic's family was torn apart by the FBI five years ago. Not only was my son sent in unprepared, but the lead agent did not listen to a single piece of evidence Brian presented. He was so convinced of Dominic's guilt that he pressed charges against the man despite the lack of concrete evidence. Now, not only are you following through with that dismal investigation, but you are breaking an accord you had with my son, and that is unacceptable."

At this, Ivan finally spoke up, "You have two days to correct this. Toretto's trial starts in three. So far, we have only involved those of us in this room. Brian does not even know we are here, but that will change soon. When Brian and Aaron met, they became fast friends. All of our children have a strong moral code that they will follow. Where do you think your actions will fall with Aaron when we tell him?"

"I can't do anything about the charges filed against..," Penning started before he was interrupted.

"Your office took over the case after Agent Bilkins retired," William stated. "It was your office that decided to file them after Brian and Toretto brought Braga back from Mexico. It is your office that is pushing for the trial. It is also your office that promised Brian to drop the charges and let Toretto go free and clear. Aaron never stopped being a lawyer even if he doesn't practice law any more. Do you really think he will care about your excuses?"

"All of us have been at the mercy of people who lie to make themselves look good," Sarah said. "The only difference is that you are being given a chance to fix the situation."

Kirill spoke up, "Fix it, or we will."

"Agent Penning," Victoria finished, "not only are we going to tell Aaron exactly what you have been up to, we also have many of your superiors' numbers on our cell phones. They have many more numbers than we do. If you do not honor the agreement you made with my son, we will be making phone calls. You would be astonished at how many powerful people do not want to attract our ire."

As the group of five stood up to leave the office, Sarah turned back and said, "Oh, and if you don't keep that idiot Stasiak away from my brother, I will not be held responsible for my actions. He's a big part of why we're here in the first place. You need to train your men better."


End file.
